


Surprise Sightings Of Sisters

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small bit of moonlight, Scarlett saw the other woman and groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Sightings Of Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #001 -- Moonlight at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days)

The first time she had seen her older sister after so many years could not have come at the worst possible time. Oh they kept in touch as best they could, but there were certain things they just couldn’t talk about.

Like the scene going on right now.

The sprecial operation team for the military had been attacked in order to steal what they were carrying. When they realized that an attack would be inevitable, Scarlett’s team had quickly gathered and arrived shortly after the attack was getting a little too close for comfort with that weapon case being thrown about.

She prepped her weapon and fired on one of them that looked like he was a bad guy – and what was he wearing on his head? She got distracted for a moment by trying not to get killed, but when she got to her feet, she heard the man calling that name clear as crystal.

“Ana! Ana stop and drop the case.”

In the small bit of moonlight, Scarlett saw the other woman and groaned. Oh no. Her sister was hands on involved is this trouble.

The Baroness smiled at her baby sister before escaping up into the dark.


End file.
